


cheap; willing

by mercurybard



Series: Nico Vega drabbles [1]
Category: Push (2009)
Genre: F/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-26
Updated: 2010-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurybard/pseuds/mercurybard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her vision was still incomplete</p>
            </blockquote>





	cheap; willing

**Author's Note:**

> Push isn't mine. From a series of drabbles based on Nico Vega's self-titled album. Prompt: "Be Giving".

_Toss a pebble in a pond. Track the ripples until they break against the bank. All of them, rippling outward and outward until you’re dizzy with them._

Cassie couldn’t follow them all. The cheap vodka she’d acquired after Nick stormed out helped, but even it wasn’t enough. Her vision was still incomplete, and she screamed and reeled with the frustration of it all.

Her thigh banged hard against the nightstand, and she collapsed into a drunken, sobbing heap on the hotel floor.

 _Draw the vision in your notebook. Draw it again and again until your fingers cramp. Nick’s still dead._


End file.
